thomas_bonillas_media_cornerfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Corley Narrations
16 Blocks (2006) Trailer Adventureland (2009) Trailer * "Life after college, he's not exactly what James expected. Now, he'll get to deal with exciting career opportunities on-the-job training and inspiring leadership." * "This spring, from the director of Superbad, the worst job ever might just lead to the best time of his life." * "Adventureland." American Hustle (2013) TV Spot Bad Santa 2 (2016) Trailer The Benchwarmers (2006) Trailer * "From the sandlots of Topeka, Kansas to the icy-covered walls of Wrigley Field, a game of baseball has always been played by dignity and grace. Until now..." * "Meet Ricky, Gus and Clark. They were three guys who never got respect until they took a stand for the little guy. They couldn't hit, they couldn't catch, but real strength comes from the heart." * "Rob Schneider. David Spade. Jon Heder. The Benchwarmers." Beverly Hills Chihuahua (2008) Trailer * "Welcome to the home of the rich and famous, where no one is worth pampered and privileged than the Beverly Hills chihuahuas. But Papi is the one dog who's his own man." * "But everything is about to go south. Now, the most pampered dog in Beverly Hills is a thousand miles from home and this rebel and his crew are on a mission that's off the leash." * "Walt Disney Pictures presents the greatest chihuahua movie of all time. Beverly Hills Chihuahua." Black Christmas (2006) Trailer Boston's Finest Promos Burn After Reading (2008) Trailer * "From Academy Award winners Joel and Ethan Coen, the creators of No Country for Old Men and The Big Lebowski. From Focus Features...George Clooney, Frances McDormand, John Malkovich, Tilda Swinton, and Brad Pitt. Burn After Reading." Counting Cars Promos Couples Retreat (2009) Trailer * "Some couples have it all, some have lost it and some will do anything to get it back. Four couples, one week. Let the bonding begin." * "Couples Retire." Draft Day (2014) Trailer Enchanted (2007) Trailer * "Of all the classic Disney stories, of all the miraculous adventures, of all the magical tales. There has never been anything like Enchanted...because no other story has ever taken you to a land of strange and terrifying as ours." Father Figures (2017) Trailer Flicka (2006) Trailer * "Based on one of the most beloved classics of all time. Alison Lohman. Tim McGraw. Maria Bello. Flicka." Friends with Benefits (2011) Trailer * "Bad relationships, good friends, friendship is a four-letter word." * "Friends with Benefits." Fringe Promos Ghostbusters: Answer the Call (2016) Trailer Hell and Back (2015) Trailer Here Comes the Boom (2012) Trailer * "A school in need of help, a teacher who took a stand, a solution they never expected." * "From Columbia Pictures, this fall, some things are worth fighting for." * "Here Comes the Boom." Hotel for Dogs (2009) Trailer * "A place the world forgot, a dream two children will bring to life. Next January, every stray will have its day." * "Hotel for Dogs." Husbands Promos Inside Man (2006) Trailer * "This spring...Denzel Washington, Clive Owen, and Jodie Foster. Inside Man." Jack and Jill (2011) Trailer Jumper (2008) Trailer * "From the director of The Bourne Identity and Mr. and Mrs. Smith. On February 14th, anywhere is possible." * "Jumper." Just Go with it (2011) Trailer * "From Columbia Pictures. Adam Sandler, Jennifer Aniston. Just Go with It." Kiss Kiss Bang Bang (2005) Trailer Last Chance Harvey (2008) Trailer Meet the Spartans (2008) Trailer * "300 of Sparta's best warriors are no match for the year's biggest movies. The bigger the hit, the harder they fall." * "From the guys that saw 300 comes the next big epic comedy: Meet the Spartans." Milk (2008) Trailer * "Based on the true story, San Francisco, 1978. A Gus van Sant film, director of Good Will Hunting." * "Sean Penn. Emile Hirsch. Josh Brolin. Diego Luna. James Franco." * "Milk. His life changed history, his courage changed lives. Written by Dustin Lance Black." Paddington 2 (2017) Trailer * "From Peru to London, Paddington makes the world a brighter place." * "On January 12th, from the producer of Harry Potter." * "'Glows with warmth and fun.' (The Wrap) 'A pure delight.' (Empire) 'A perfect family movie.' (Metro) 'Even better than the first.' (The Irish Independent) 'Five stars.' (Radio Times, Empire, Time Out, Den of Greek, Little White Lies, Daily Mirror)" * "Paddington 2. Rated PG." Paul (2011) Trailer *''"There were many sights they planned to see, this was not one of them."'' *''"From Universal Pictures, they're all for one and one for Paul."'' The Punisher (2004) Trailer The Queen Latifah Show Promos Run Fatboy Run (2007) Trailer *''"Relationships are like marathons. They're required dedication, discipline and determination at which Dennis has none. And if it comes to love, it's not how you start, it's about how you finish."'' *''"Picturehouse presents, Simon Pegg, Thandie Newton, and Hank Azaria. Run Fatboy Run."'' Scary Movie 4 (2006) Trailer Scary Movie 5 (2013) Trailer * "In this cabin, something terrifying has been discovered. Now, something supernatural has been unleashed." * "This year, some books should never be read, some movies should never be taped, and some doors should never be opened." * "Scary Movie V." Sky High (2005) Trailer * "From the moment Will Stronghold started high school, he knew that he was in for the ride of his life. All he wants is to live up to his family name, but he's not sure he has what it takes. Now, to transform himself, you'll have to test his limits and unleash the hero within." * "From Walt Disney Pictures. Discovering his powers was just the beginning because the heroes of tomorrow will have to save the world today. The sky is the limit." * "Sky High." The Star (2017) DVD, Blu-Ray and Digital HD Trailer The Tale of Despereaux (2008) Trailer * "In the kingdom of Dor where suits a fixation, they choose one special day to express their elation. Well, if a large rat fell in a terrain, it caused a premature end to the queen. The king and his despair said that all soups will be banished, all rats are illegal. Then, all of them vanished. A horrible darkness fell over the town, no rain and no sun, no hope to be found." * "But wait, under that castle deep down below, a hero emerged, they called (Despereaux.)" * "He dared to be different, he refused to behave. For this mouse was born, astoundingly brave. A trip to the castle was his chance to explore in his search for adventure, he found so much more." * "This Christmas, in a time of danger, if all seems lost, witness the tale of one special mouse." * "From Universal Pictures, the beloved bestselling book becomes a major motion picture. Discover the mouse the whole world can look up as well." * "The Tale of Despereaux." Transporter 3 (2008) Trailer * "On November 26th, do not step away from the vehicle." * "Jason Statham. Transporter 3." Twilight (2008) Trailer * "On November 21st, nothing will be the same." * "From the worldwide bestseller, forever begins now. Twilight." Zack and Miri Make a Promo (2008) Trailer * "The 10-year high school reunion, the 10th year as roommates, the 2nd eviction notice. Some things should be left to the pros." * "Seth Rogen. Elizabeth Banks. Zack and Miri Make a Porno." Category:Narrations